


I See What's Mine (& Take It)

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse, Bill is a downright creep I swear to God, Dark, Demonic Possession, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill hasn't finished the job, not quite yet. He's got the world in the palm of his hands, but he hasn’t used the key to get into the darkness.<br/>~<br/><em>(set before / during Weirdmageddon pt. 1)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I See What's Mine (& Take It)

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have an unhealthy obsession with the song "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At The Disco and watched the video on repeat over ten times. But it's totally Bill Cipher's theme song, which spawned me to try my hand at writing him.
> 
> Enjoy!

Three out of four. Men were always easy. It was the girl that was puzzling him so. He couldn’t take her- no, not just yet. Stanford was so oblivious, so naive. Ma- _Dipper_ had been a persistent one. Stanley seemed to be the hardest to corrupt. But none of them had souls thick enough.

Shooting Star, on the other hand, was tough as nails.

Bill found her to be something like a puzzle. Just when he thought he had her, something got in his way.

It’s not as if this was his first attempt getting to her. There was when he was in Stanley’s mind, he could have done it then. And when he had Dipper, he could have easily used her as the puppet. But he didn’t. He decided to bide his time, wait for the perfect moment.

Now she was the vulnerable little girl that she really was…

...how could he not take the chance?

For years, since he had met Stanford in the mindscape, Bill had set out a plot to destroy the forest of Pines.

Every. Single. One.

But in a subtle manner. Gentle, if such a word could be associated with the likes of him.

He just had to eliminate their strongest link first. The one that kept the faith and hope and happiness. The one who had lost all of that now.

_Oh, it was just perfect._

Everyone in this pathetic town could hear his sick, twisted laughter and Bill had never felt more powerful in eons. Only ever few thousand years did a soul shine bright as she did. Now, she was fading out, burning into nothingness. He was going to win. Maybe, if he just had her, Bill wouldn’t need Stanford or that brat, _the sapling_ , Dipper.

Stanley had become far too weak over the years. With a snap of his fingers, Bill would ruin him at any moment.

That was for the end. The grand finale, perhaps.

He found it strange how similar both sets of twins were…

...yet now wasn’t the time to think about that nonsense.

He had her now.

Bill cackled as he lifted her unconscious body off of the ground, levitating her next to him as he floated over Gravity Falls, taking pleasure in everyone’s fear.

“Do you see this, Shooting Star?” he cackled. “Do you see what you’ve done?!”

He would loved to see her cry and beg to let her go, to spare the town and the citizens, because that’s the sort of thing she would have done. He found it both admirable and pathetic, how kind and sweet she was. She had no idea of how dark the world was underneath the surface.

She was just an innocent little girl.

“Look hard and close,” Bill crooned. “Because I’m going to make your life a living hell, Mabel Luann Pines. Along with everyone else’s-”

His laugh sent chills up everyone’s spines, and he could have sworn, he saw her quiver in his magic.

Good.

Let her see what she caused. What she helped him with.

“You monster! Let go of my grand-niece!”

“Don’t worry, Mabel! We’re coming for you!”

Bill chuckled to himself as he stared at Stanford and Dipper. Oh, this was going to be fun.

 _One tree at a time,_ he told himself, _At this rate, cutting down the forest is surprisingly easy._

 

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveShootingStar2K15
> 
> Points to whoever can guess what I think Dipper's real name is; comments are always appreciated!


End file.
